


[Podfic]Pears

by blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [88]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an in media res adventure on Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Pears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115973) by [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn). 



> There is a little blooper at the end that had us all completely cracked up. Hope you enjoy!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bfirefly%5Dpears.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bfirefly%5Dpears.m4b)


End file.
